ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 136 (5th June 1986)
Plot Mehmet agrees to not sell Ozcabs to his and Ali's father. Arthur excitedly tells Lofty about his potential job at Ozcabs. Dr. Legg tells Tony he is making too much noise with his construction work, and as a result is causing patients to not arrive for their appointment. Andy visits Angie and gives her a leaflet on alcoholism. She is ungrateful and insists she does not have a drinking problem. Kathy tells Pete she wants her job back at The Queen Victoria so she can keep an eye on Angie. Pete tells her to go and ask Angie for it back, but Kathy wonders if she will now that Debbie has taken on her job. Mary learns of the potential job going at Ozcabs and also applies for it. DS Quick warns Debbie and Naima that there is a possibility the protection firm may return now that police presence on the Square has disintegrated. Debbie tells Naima he is only saying this to try and encourage her to marry him. Ian and Sharon agree to spend time together in the evening. Kathy visits Angie to see if she can get her old job back, but when Angie tells her how well Debbie is doing now she has two jobs and stability, Kathy decides to not ask for it back. Dot tells Ethel about a church social event she will be attending later on in the evening, which interests Ethel because of the free tea and biscuits; she tells Sharon about the event, and Sharon appears interested. Hannah takes it upon herself to start painting the flat. Health visitor Carmel Roberts visits Arthur at Number 45 to offer support to the family and ensure Michelle is returning to a safe and stable environment. Michelle talks with Elaine on the maternity ward, and is accused of thinking she is heartless when Elaine tells her she would give up her baby if she was to have given birth at her age. Sharon visits Dot to learn more about the church social event. Arthur asks Tony to pay him cash-in-hand. Pete reprimands him for this. Lofty visits Ali, Mehmet and Sue and expresses his interest in applying for the potential job at Ozcabs. Sharon tells Ian she cannot hang out with him as she is going to the church social, which leads to an argument between the two. Arthur learns that Lofty has applied for the job at Ozcabs and confronts him, telling him he cannot trust him and is not sure he wants a son-in-law who he cannot trust. Cast Regular cast *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Carmel Roberts - Judith Jacob (Credited as "Health Visitor") *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer Guest cast *Elaine - Michelle Winstanley Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford General Hospital - Maternity ward Notes *First appearance of Carmel Roberts (Judith Jacob). *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You want to watch that halo of yours - it's going to ruin your hairstyle.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes